Bourne Loyalty
by Fire Element13
Summary: After Ultimatum. Bourne is still missing and Nicky is still in hiding wondering if she said the right thing. The CIA is trying to control the situation after Blackbriar. However a few agents still loyal to the program have plans of their own.
1. Chapter 1

I barely remember Bourne Identity and Bourne Supremacy because I don't own either DVD or seen them in years. However I've recently seen the 3rd installment so I sort of know what I am writing about. Let's face it, I'm pretty sure we all went 'did I hear that right?' when Nicky said the now famous line of "it was difficult for me… with you." I know I did hence this fanfic.

* * *

5 months after New York 

Nicky lay completely motionless in her single bed as her chest continued to contrict with pure, untamed terror. Only seconds earlier which now seemed more like hours, she heard something move in her small, dingy apartment but her limbs refused to move. Her eyes were frightfully wide as her ears strained for any more sounds. Primal instincts were screaming at her to run far and fast but she couldn't. Finally after a few minutes of sheer silence Nicky Parsons slowly turned to face what she feared would be her swift death.

However her eyes saw nothing.

The woman took this opportunity to grab the gun she always kept hidden in her top most drawer next to her bed. It hadn't been as easy to get as she had thought. Predictable yes, but she didn't feel the need to play mind games with a would be assassin. Besides she would barely stand a chance against one even with her gun so what did it matter if he knew where she kept her weapon.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, she lifted herself off of the bed, her bare feet making smooth contact with the wooden floor. Nicky crept towards where the sound had originated, holding her breath and even praying a little to a deity she didn't believe in that nothing would be there.

"Meow."

Right in the middle of her tiny kitchen stood a cat which Nicky recognized as that of her elderly neighbor's. She almost laughed with relief. Gently, Nicky picked up the fat cat that just purred and placed the gun on the counter. Idly she wondered how he had gotten into her place but an open window was her immediate answer. The young woman knew it wasn't a good idea to leave her windows unlocked but the Spanish heat was sometimes too much to bear since she couldn't afford air conditioning now.

She made her way back towards her bed, her fluffy companion still purring away. Placing him gently on the corner of the bed, Nicky sat there with him. How odd, she thought. She couldn't remember the last time she had touched another living thing. It must have been months ago.

Even now, she went to work, did her poorly paid job, maybe out for coffee or food once a week, but always on her own. Truthfully she didn't mind. What did bother her was the feeling of having to watch over her shoulder and constantly wonder if today was the day they found her. Nicky didn't know if the CIA had forgotten about her helping Bourne but she wasn't going to take the chance when the consequence could cost her her life. She wondered when things would start getting easier.

Then there was Bourne.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was alive. He was just that good at surviving. She just regretted one thing with him and of all things it wasn't risking her career and life to help him. No, it was much sillier than that. Nicky wondered whether she had said too much in that café. In those few words she had spoken to him, she had opened a whole new can of worms. What had she been thinking?

Sighing, Nicky focused her eyes on the world outside her window. Bourne was out there in the vast world somewhere, and she doubted he was as preoccupied with her as she was with him. After all, he didn't remember. And if he did regain his memories, would he even care?

* * *

Worth your time? Tell me if yes! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow what a response! I hadn't anticipated so much from such a small introductory chapter. Well here is chapter 2, a little longer than the first. I didn't know what city to use so I kept it unnamed. It's somewhere in Spain though.

* * *

The week went by as usual. Nicky went to work at a local accountant's office. It was a big village but was almost a small city where the majority of people were farmers and fishermen. He was an older gentleman, quite vivacious and upbeat. He had hired Nicky for her vast computer skills since he lacked the desire to learn to be proficient in that area. If only he knew just how knowledgeable she really was. 

All she did the entire day was type up what he had written by hand. It wasn't difficult work but it was very boring. Her mind was used to more complex duties and responsibilities. She had to remind herself every now and again that she wasn't in that world anymore, and that was for the best.

The young woman had been in this city for the past 3 months and she knew it was time to move. Hell, she should have moved much sooner to minimize the chances of being found. But she wasn't like them. She wasn't like Bourne. She became comfortable and at ease in this city with her kind boss.

Besides it had been so long now with no incident or even anything alarming on the news. The trial for both Vosen and Hirsch was still raging in the States so there wasn't really anything to worry about. There was no mention of her name in any of it, which was just as well. However it did strike her as a little odd that no media had found any links from the blackbriar project to her. Maybe Landy had pulled a few strings to prevent that.

There was still no news of Jason Bourne on any news channel. The authorities in New York had officially declared him dead with his body never resurfacing. Oh those poor, naïve fools, Nicky couldn't help but think each time she saw a pompous "expert" explain how no one could survive such a fall.

Finally after a full day at work, she left the office at around 7ish. Her boss let her surf the internet on the computer after her shift was over. Since she didn't have a t.v or the internet at her place, she got informed on world events from here.

She was out of there an entire hour later than she was used to, but there had been some stuff she wanted to read about more.

The streets were still lively with people, making her feel more normal as she walked towards her apartment. Unlocking the front door, she yawned slightly as she made her way up the stairs since there was no elevator.

Her key was already ready and she automatically inserted it in the keyhole and turned. However she didn't go in. Something was wrong, she could tell. It took her a full minute to realize that she hadn't heard the tell tale click that she had unlocked her door.

Nicky didn't hesitate. She turned the other way as quickly but as quietly as she could, she took the stairs two at a time up, not down. The young woman climbed three more flights of stairs to finally stop and sit on the sixth floor. It was a risky move but she didn't want to be predictable.

She hoped that whoever was in her apartment would leave eventually using the front entrance and in the process she could see who it was. If they did, then she could return to her place and take a few important things and leave right away. To where? She couldn't even begin to phantom. All she knew is that she wasn't safe.

It took two more hours with nobody entering or leaving the apartment building to final make her doubt herself. Nicky didn't know if she was being ridiculous now. Had there even been someone in her place? Or had she been too distracted to hear the unique click?

Taking a deep breath that did little to calm her fears, she went back to her apartment needing to know. She looked both ways as if expecting someone to be looking at her from a corner but saw nothing.

Painfully slow, she eased the door open. Night had come a few hours ago, so her small place was bathed in darkness. Should she turn on the lights? What would Bourne do? He'd have his gun out and pointing, that's what her logic told her.

Her gun! If she could get to it, she could at least be armed to face whatever was there.

Nicky took of her shoes and was left barefoot to walk one step at a time across her wooden flooring soundlessly. Her wide eyes watched for any movement but nothing seemed out of place. Eventually she stood right beside her bed fighting an irrational fear of someone being under the bed and swiftly opened the drawer where she always kept it.

Her gun wasn't there.

* * *

I was writing this and even I got spooked. I am scared to go to sleep now, what if something is under my bed??????????? I shouldn't write at night anymore. It doesn't help that my computer is in the basement, the dark, dark basement. :S 


	3. Chapter 3

The reason I have taken so long to update this fic is because I don't know very well how to write in this genre. I feel like I am oversimplifying situations that are much more full of actions and dialogue. Oh well, I'll worry about that for the next chapter again. So as an apology, I brought Bourne into the story much faster than I had anticipated.

* * *

Nicky's surprised gasp seemed to vibrate the tiny room's very structure. She didn't bother closing the drawer as she immediately headed towards the single closet by the door where she kept her backpack ready. It didn't hold much but the most vital of supplies she would need to restart her life somewhere else. A fake passport, enough money to last her a month, other fake documents with an identity she had never used before as well as other necessary objects. It was a habit she had picked up from Bourne during their few days spent together on their way to Tangiers. Even in the dark, she jerkily slipped her shoes back on and quickly ran towards the balcony, her heartbeat already becoming a painful strain in her chest.

Early on, she had noticed that she could easily slip into the unoccupied apartment next to hers thanks to the adjoining balconies. Before Nicky could even swing one leg over the railing, she was already being pulled back and she realized too late she had taken too much time. Immediately she began struggling, knowing deep down its futility. Trying with all her strength but in vain to hit any part of her attacker's body like she had been taught, she kicked, she screamed, she even tried biting. But nothing she did could lessen the vice-like grip that held her pinned.

"Stop."

All of Nicky's fight vanished as she stiffened at his voice. As ridiculous as it sounded to her at the moment, a part of her cherished the fact that he was holding her even if it wasn't in normal circumstances. She hadn't felt his heat and strength in so long, Nicky had been afraid of forgetting his touch. How pathetic of her, she thought to herself bitterly. Years later and one of the first things that comes to mind is how she's missed him.

"Bourne…?" Nicky finally said weakly, her voice breathless from fear and relief. Dropping her arms she waited patiently for Bourne to distance himself from her. But he didn't. Immediately he took hold of her right arm and forced her back into the apartment in a sense of urgency. She started at him wide-eyed in the dark as they stood facing each other. It felt like an hour had gone by in complete and utter shock before she realized in what situation they were.

"We have to go now, there's someone-".

"I told you to keep moving." Bourne interrupted harshly. His words sounded oddly like a silent accusation. His hard blue eyes never left her features but his alertness was bouncing off of her like waves.

Confusion stopped Nicky from making a response but she did notice his disheveled look.

"I don't understand," she muttered more to herself than to him.

As if to explain, he silently pulled out her gun from his back and threw it gracelessly unto her small bed. And suddenly she pieced the facts together. Someone had been waiting for her in her apartment, someone who would have easily killed her since he had found her gun. But Jason Bourne had taken care of things.

"We need to move." And just like that, Bourne was back in her life. His intense presence was already wreaking havoc on her sanity as she struggled to come to terms with how things have changed so quickly. Only this morning everything was still relatively stable. And now Bourne was standing rigidly by her front door waiting for her to follow him into the night with people out there out to kill them. That last thought numbed Nicky's insides.

Obediently she followed him out of her apartment, down the stairs and towards the back door to the alley behind. She followed in silence not risking making a noise when she didn't know what was happening. The fear coursing through her veins didn't lessen as she followed one of the greatest assassins towards an unknown destination.

Finally he stopped and with a motion of his hand told her to stay where she was. Calmly, he walked casually and smoothly up to a small Fiat car and within seconds was in the passenger seat trying to get the engine started. Nicky knew that it wouldn't be a problem and soon enough the car was driving towards her.

Without hesitation she got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Bourne wasn't driving above the speed limit which relaxed some of the tension from Nicky's stomach. If he wasn't in a hurry then they weren't being chased right now.

But the tension in Bourne's body never lessened. Silently from the corner of her eye she watched his white knuckles handling the stick thinking that at any instant he would somewhat relax his hold. Nicky knew better than anyone that Bourne rarely had a moment's peace but if there was no immediate danger than there was no need for wasted energy by being on edge.

A part of her wanted to ask him questions on what was happening but the other part, the more afraid part refused to acknowledge the new dangerous situation. Maybe it was the shock or maybe it was Bourne's presence, she just didn't want to contemplate it.

An hour had passed by without a single word passing between them. It might have been the shock but Nicky glanced at Bourne's intent face and didn't look away. After a while the streetlights confirmed her original suspicions.

"You are bleeding." It was a simple observation delivered in a calm and efficient manner, one in which the old Nicolette Parsons would have been proud. Sometimes she missed it when she was a professional robotic individual. There was comfort in detachment.

He didn't answer but kept his eyes on the highway they were now on. The highway was pretty desolate considering the time of night so any suspicious car following them would be easily noticeable. Nicky hadn't been paying attention to any of that so she didn't even know where he was taking them.

"Why didn't you keep moving?" he asked neutrally, all of his focus on the road it seemed.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned her head towards her window. Now wasn't the time she wanted to hear that question. What could she say? I'm not like you, I can't keep starting over again in different places always alone. It was true, it was beginning to take a toll on her, both in mind and body. But no, that wasn't the whole truth either. So she lied.

"I thought I had time."

Nicky would never say it was because she had been hoping he would find her there eventually.

* * *

Reviews? Is this chapter too out of character for Bourne? Nicky?


End file.
